Social networks allow users to create and manage a user profile, join user groups, and communicate with other users via a computing device, such as a personal computer or mobile device. Mobile devices may augment the social networking experience by enabling the mobile device user to share geographic location information with other users of the social network. Mobile devices having an on-board camera also enable media content in the form of photographs and videos to be captured and shared with other users. Mobile devices supporting augmented reality present users with information overlaying a camera view of a graphical display captured via an on-board camera. These and other features enable further improvement and expansion of the social networking experience for the benefit of its users.